Diànlì
| image = | race = | birthday = November 8 | gender =Male | height =4'9" | weight = 137lbs | blood type =AB | affiliation = None | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | homeworld =Earth | relatives = Parents (Deceased) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Diànlì (ヂアンリ (电力), Dianri) is a young particularly powerful that dwells on Earth. He travels as a mage, performing basic fortune-telling to earn a living, but he makes his main living a bounty hunter, destroying anything from criminals to demons that leak into this plane. He is a supporting protagonist in Dragon Ball Gyaku. Appearance Diànlì is a young boy of short stature; he is noted to possess dark-scarlet hair that has a certain gleam to it—it is tied back in a short spiked ponytail near the nape of his neck. The rest of his hair is spiked out slightly at the front, with one particularly large slim forelock of hair sticking out at the top. His eyes match his hair—that being a deep red colour. There is a scar on his left cheek in addition to this, giving him a red motif of sorts. He wears small spectacles that rest on the bridge of his nose in addition. For clothing, Diànlì wears a rather Chinese-styled ensemble; that of a black shirt that reaches down to his waist with golden lining—it is exquisitely styled, topped off by two golden straps resting on his chest. The shirt is held up by a golden obi sash—connecting it to his white silky pants that have black bands around his ankles. His attire is finished with dark shoes that are rather pointed in appearance. Personality Diànlì is a kind young man, who attempts to prevent conflict whenever he can. However, the reason he trained himself to be a 'super human' is because he is more than willing to fight if it means protecting his friends and loved ones. Due to his kind and sensitive nature, he is said to be soft for any serious conflicts, though his skills often help him fight through any problems he encounters—though he attempts to avoid killing whenever possible, with varying results. He is usually rather calm and empathetic to the people he interacts with, and for this, it is particularly easy for him to fit in and get his point across. Despite not wanting to kill, Diànlì is still rather proud of his power; especially since he has honed it since he was very young to be up to this level of strength. He identifies himself as a 'super human', mostly due to his signature technique, which has aided him in escaping death countless times. It is due to his confidence in his skills that he constantly warns his foes not to make him angry—a fact that happens sadly, far too often. Diànlì, despite not looking the part, is actually quite insightful and sometimes shows moments of brilliance—mostly, these have to do with improvising with his attacks and using Divination in ways to give him an advantage in a fight—often by assisting his allies. Though these moments are admittedly rare, they are extremely effective when it all boils down to it. History Power Diànlì finds it difficult to mold ki, and therefore turned to the magical arts, studying how to properly use magical energy instead, the opposing energy source to ki. Throughout his study, he was able to manipulate magical energies just as one would ki, it even comes easier to him, and he has crafted a variety of spells in battle to make up for his lack of ki attacks. Techniques and Special Abilities Flight: The ability to fly through magic. Magic Blast: The most basic form of magical energy wave, his answer to the basic ki blast. : The ability to see events far away in time and space. Diànlì is notably proficient in this highly imprecise branch of magic, and often makes a secondary living with Divination. Unlike others, he does not need a Crystal Ball, and can show people their future directly, making it similar to the Divination used by the . Móshù rónghé (魔术融合 Magic Fusion): An ability Diànlì developed after three years of hard training. He states it allows him to surpass human limits by creating a spell with elemental traits and then crushing it in his palm, absorbing it into his body where the magic in his body then spreads throughout it, infecting him with the traits of the spell he absorbed and granting him incredible boosts in power. He states it he can only do this twice with any given spell, and cannot overlap two spells to combine different elements. This ability is pure magic, and allows his magical energies to function like ki would for anyone else, as he notably finds it difficult to control, and can craft a variety of different techniques from sheer magical energy. Èmó píngzhàng (恶魔屏障 Demon Barrier): Diànlì uses his magic to create a solid, spherical barrier around his body that repels physical and energy attacks. Tiāntáng xīng lóng: One of Diànlì's highest level spells, he uses magical energy to create blast of lighting that shoots up into the clouds, before becoming larger and descending through the clouds in the shape of a gargantuan dragon. With great force, it is thrust upon it's target, and the chances of a kill are quite often high. Transformations Being Human, Diànlì wouldn't normally possess any transformations, but through the use of his magic, he has attained a variety of different forms that boost his power greatly depending on which spell he's absorbed through his Móshù rónghé. Qiān luóshuān Qiān luóshuān is a byproduct of the Móshù rónghé. Diànlì specializes in electricity and lightning bases magic, and the Qiān luóshuān is the pinnacle of lightning transformative magic. Through this transformation, Diànlì's hair breaks the hairband it's wrapped in, and spikes out, much like a Super Saiyan, and his entire body is wrapped in a bright pink glow as his hair and clothing takes on the very same glow. His eyes become bright red, and his skin itself becomes pink-tinged. In this form, Diànlì takes on traits of electricity, and becomes intangible to physical damage, as well as gaining a boost in endurance, strength, and especially speed, becoming as fast as the electricity itself. While being immune to physical damage, energy attacks and energy-enhanced physical attacks can harm him. He can also cause physical damage. Despite the technique having two gaping flaws, both of which being time, albeit in different manners each time, it allows Diànlì to break the cielings of Human power limits, and he uses it utmost effectively. Qiān luóshuān II Qiān luóshuān II is a byproduct of the Móshù rónghé. Diànlì specializes in electricity and lightning bases magic, and the Qiān luóshuān II is the pinnacle of lightning transformative magic. Qiān luóshuān II is the ascended form of Qiān luóshuān, and can only be accessed while in the Qiān luóshuān state, by absorbing an additional electricity spell. Through this transformation, Diànlì's hair breaks the hairband it's wrapped in, and spikes out, much like a Super Saiyan 3, and his entire body is wrapped in a bright pink glow as his hair and clothing takes on the very same glow. His eyes become bright red, and his skin itself becomes pink-tinged. In this state, Diànlì's physical prowess increases only further, despite no visible muscle mass increase at all, which easily puts opponents off guard. He gets access to massive energy reverses in this state, and can pull off higher level spells invented specifically for it. Trivia *Before the author settled on a Chinese naming theme, Qiān luóshuān was going to be named Super Human (to add to the parallels it draws with Super Saiyan). This was mercifully scrapped. Category:Human Category:Supporting Character Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Magic